


Un idiota impulsivo

by L_Lawliet11



Series: PrUK Week 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Impulses, M/M, PrEng, PrUK, PrUK Secret Santa, PrUk Week 2k18, Romance, beso, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: Porque Prusia nunca ha sido capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Mucho menos si se trata de atacar los labios de cierto ingles. Mini Drabble Para a PrUK Week. Day 1:Impulses





	Un idiota impulsivo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Es la PrUk Week y aquí como buena fan dejo mi contribución (una mini drabble, pero algo es algo) Dia 1:Impulses
> 
> Por un mundo con más PrUk!
> 
> Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya-sama bla bla bla... Sólo los uso con fines de diversión bla bla bla... (Pero algún día serán míos muajaja) Mientras tanto ya saben.

** _Un idiota impulsivo_ **

 

— ¿Acaso me estas escuchando idiota? —le reclamaba el británico, mientras sujetaba una toalla contra su cabeza y le secaba el cabello — Por lo menos deberías haber esperado a que la lluvia se detuviera...

—Una insignificante lluvia no es nada para mi  _kesesese_  —se rio el albino dejándose hacer —Además tenía ganas de verte... —agregó observando como las mejillas del rubio se teñían de carmín — No podía esperar más...

—N-ni creas que por eso no dejare de estar enojado contigo… -tartamudeo el inglés, desviando su mirada —Porque tienes que ser tan impulsivo... —suspiro— ¿Qué pasaría si te enfermas?

—Para eso te tengo a ti —respondió Gilbert, quitándole la toalla y enredándola en el cuello del ojiesmeralda, atrayéndolo hacia si —¿Sabes que nunca dejare de hacer este tipo de cosas, verdad? Así que porque no te callas y me besas...-termino con una sonrisa-

— _You idiot_...- susurro Arthur, mientras los labios del prusiano rozaban los suyos.

_Sabía muy bien que Prusia nunca dejaría de ser un idiota impulsivo, pero esa era una delas cosas que amaba de él_


End file.
